Band: The End Of The World Chapter 1
by HopingWithAnguish
Summary: Sora is in a band with Riku and Axel named: The End Of The World. At there first concert something yaoiish is going to happen. WARNING: contains BOYxBOY


The End Of The World

This is my second fanfic. My first one I made was with a friend (LittleFoxDemon). Our fanfic is called Roommates, you should check it out . This is my first fic I write on my own. I'm not really good at English so I'm really sorry if I write something wrong.

Summary: This fic is about Sora, who is in a band with Riku and Axel. The name of the band is: 'The End Of The World'. While his little concert something Yaoi-ish is going to happen. Later in the fic it will be more yaoi and shounen-ai. Hehe.

**Warning**: This fic contains Shounen-ai / Yaoi (boyxboy)

Songs: Untill the Day I Die by: Story Of The Year. Time Of Dying –

Three Dace Grace.

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts! And I do **NOT **own the songs that the characters are "singing" in this fic.

-----------------

"Untill the day I die!" screamed a singing Sora while dancing and jumping in his room. "I spill my heart for you."

"Sora, You have to sleep now, you have to get up early tomorrow.! You have to give a concert, right!? " Yelled his mother from downstairs.

"Okay!" Sora replied.

He turned of his mp3 player and walked to the bathroom. Then he brushed his teeth and undressed himself (he still had his boxer on). Sora yawned, he was really tired. While walking to his room he saw his mother. "Goodnight, mum" Sora said. "Goodnight, honey" his mother replied. Sora turned off the light and got into his bed.

-----------------

' Beep beep…beep beep'

Sora jumped out of his bed. _'I'm so exited. My first little concert for almost 200 people!' _Sora was really happy, he quickly dressed himself and ran downstairs.

"Sora," began his mother. "Do I have to take you to-"

"Nope, you don't have to. Riku is picking me up." Sorasaid full of happiness.

"Riku is the drummer in your band, right?"

"Yep"

Sora ate as fast as he could some bread with milk. Then the bell rang.  
"Hey, Riku!"

"Hey, Sor. We've got to hurry, do you have your guitar with you"

"Yep." Sora replied. "Bye mum, I have to go now."

"Good luck, honey!"

Sora followed Riku to the car and got in.

"Riku,.." Sora said. "I'm nervous. I don't know anymore which song we were going to do first."

"First, Untill The Day I Die. Second, Time Of Dying. And later some other songs" Riku replied.

"Aren't you nervous, Riku?"

"Just a little. But I understand why you are nervous. I only have to play drums, but you have to play guitar and you have to sing."

They finally arrived. Axel was already waiting with his guitar in his hand. They were a really small band, just three members.

-----------------

"…I can see my life flashing before my eyes" Sora sang. He wasn't really nervous anymore. He was really happy that he was standing there.

"I will not die…I will survive!"

Sora looked at the public. He saw the people jumping and screaming happily. There was a boy. He had blond spiky hair, with beautiful shiny blue eyes. He was really close to the stage. The boy looked at Sora and smiled. Sora blushed.

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you."

The boy climbed on the stage and came closer to Sora. Riku and Axel didn't notice it.

"In my time of dyi-"  
Sora was shocked! Axel and Riku heard that Sora stopped with playing guitar and with singing. They were staring with an open mouth. The blond boy was kissing Sora. Sora blushed even more then he did before. He felt his soft lips, he was in heaven. Sora never thought that his first kiss would be like this. Because Sora was in a big shock, he wasn't able to return the kiss. Anyway, why did this boy do this? He didn't even know him! Sora almost fainted.

"My name is Roxas. You can call me Roxy if you want" The boy winked at Sora and gave a piece of paper with an phone number on it. After that, he jumped of the stage.

Axel grabbed a microphone. "Okay, people. We will have a short break! You can listen to us again about 20 minutes. Got it memorized!? Hehe…"

-----------------

"Hey, Sora. Are you okay?" Riku asked with a worrying face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." A blushing Sora replied.

"Do you know him?"

"No.."

"Hey guys,…" Axel began. "…we have to go on stage."

"We're coming." Riku said.

-----------------

"Hi, honey. Welcome home. How was your concert?"

"Amazing, mum." Sora smiled a little. "I'm going to bed."

While Sora lay in his bed he watched at the paper the boy gave. _'What was his name again?'_ Sora thought. _'Ehm.. something like…Rexy. Or..I know! It was Roxy! I mean..Roxas.' _While thinking ofthis Sora blushed a little. _'Well…anyway, I have to sleep now. A new school year starts tomorrow.' _

-----------------

"Listen kids!" The teacher said. "I hope we al will have a nice year together. And the most important rule, when the teacher talks, you have to be silent. But I think you know that already. You all are now around the age of 15, so don't do something stupid or you will be punished" the teacher said. "And that was a joke" He laughed. "Oh, for I forget kids, we have a new student this year." The teacher began again. "Come in, you can introduce yourself."  
A boy came in. with blond spiky hair and beautiful shiny blue eyes.

"…R-Roxas!?!?!?!" Sora yelled hard trough the class without noticing it. Some kids started to laugh.

"..So you remembered me?..." Roxas whispered mysteriously in Sora's ear. "Yahoo, I'm at the same school at you!"

"Not only the same school…" Sora said "…but also the same class."

Sora thought he was arrived in the hell, but secretly he was also kind of happy.

"I see you two know each other." The teacher said with a grin on his face.

-a little later-

"Okay, kids. You can have a break now."

All kids stormed outside to the cafeteria. "Hey, Riku…" Sora began. "…go ahead to the cafeteria. I'll be right back." Sora walked to the toilets.  
Riku watched Sora walking away and began to talk to Roxas.

"Don't dare lay a finger on Sora again. I will punish you.."

"Riku, I'm sorry for taking Sora away from you…" Roxas winked at Riku and walked to the toilets happily.

"What the…!" _'What does this blond boy have that I haven't. He's a jerk!' _With those thoughts Riku got more angrily then he already was. _'Sora doesn't really like this boy, right? RIGHT!?'_

_--------------------  
_A/N: hehe I hope you liked it. You know, Riku loves Sora for a really long time now, but Sora doesn't know. Roxas likes Sora really much. And he just kissed him on stage because he thought Sora was cute and he couldn't hold himself. And Sora sees Riku just as a friend. And he doens't know Roxas very well yet. It was a big shock for Sora to get kissed by a boy he didn't know. But at the same time he felt really happy when Roxas gave him that kiss. Anyway.. I hope you will read the next chapter when its finished .


End file.
